godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Perseus
"But...perhaps this is a test. Are you watching me now, Sisters? Give me a sign! Am I, the great Perseus, to kill this fallen God to recieve an audience with you? Will that allow me to bring my love back from the grasp of Hades himself? If not, at least I can bath in the glory of bringing down the mighty Kratos, the slayer of gods...Although I hardly think a harpie's fool such as yourself deserves such praise" - Perseus Greek Mythology In Greek myth, Perseus was the famous hero who killed the Gorgon, Medusa. He was commonly said to have accomplished this feat with a variety of magical items lent to him by the gods, including a helmet of invisibility, the winged sandals of Hermes, a magical sword, a special pouch to store Medusa's head in, and a reflective shield that allowed him to find the Gorgon without actually looking at her and turning to stone. In God of War II In God of War II, Perseus appears to be on his own quest to seek the Sisters of Fate, to bring his love, Andromeda (as hinted in the bonus DVD), back from the dead. He and Kratos end up encountering each other in a chamber in the Hall of Atropos. He attempts to kill Kratos, believing that the confrontation is a test to prove his worth for an audience with the Sisters. If not, he mentions that killing Kratos would give him much glory and fame. The former God of War must first destroy his helmet to remove his invisibility, by following and attacking Perseus using the ripples left in the water. He then breaks his helmet to make him and then breaks his sword, leaving him with his sling and the blinding power of his shield. Perseus will always block Kratos' attacks so the player must push him into the walls of the room to damage him. Perseus will run towards the back of the room after enough damage is dealt. A few moments later and Kratos can finally kill the demigod. Kratos slams his head into the wall,and then begins to drown Perseus. Kratos slams his head into the wall again, and then stabs him and swings him through the wall, impaling him on a fish hook. For doing this, you aquire Perseus' shield, allowing you to continue on your path to kill the Sisters of Fate. Powers and Abilities Being a demigod, Perseus possesses supernatural Super Strength and Super Agility. He also uses a large variety of items given to him by various Gods. In the first part of the battle, he uses Hades' Helm to turn invisible. While Kratos can't see him, he then throws projectiles at Kratos with his sling. After Kratos destroys the helmet, Perseus still has his sword and shield. He then uses his shield to reflect the light of the sun, which can then blind Kratos momentarily. Trivia *In God of War II, the voice of the character Perseus is that of Harry Hamlin, the same actor who portrayed Perseus in the 1981 film ''Clash of the Titans''. *Perseus appearance appears to be modeled after Harry Hamlin's portrayal of the character in the 1981 film. *It's possible that Perseus was Zeus's choice to be his champion in the bet the gods made. Related Pages *Demigod *Shield of Perseus Gallery Perseus.jpg|Perseus in God of War II. 192888-8 perseus super.jpg|Perseus battle ready with Hades'Helm. 932295 20070305 790screen001.jpg|Perseus fighting Kratos. perseus vs. kratos.jpg|Perseus battles Kratos to the death. Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Deceased characters Category:Bosses Category:God of War II